Panda Bear
Appearance Panda is an anthropomorphic bear. Being a panda, his body is covered with black fur, with white fur on his head (excluding the ears) and a stripe across his belly. He is shorter than his brothers, with a wider frame than both. He is shown to have small black eyes surrounded by black fur. Personality Panda is gentle, yet somewhat cowardly and insecure. He is probably the most frail of the three bears, as in "Our Stuff" he was shown being hit by a basketball that knocks him over and he calls for a time-out. He's also severely allergic to peanuts and gets embarrassed easily. His hobbies consist of dating sites, social networking, anime, video games, and art. He is shown to be talented in drawing and painting in general, most notably manga. He falls in love easily and tries desperately to get a girlfriend. He is sensitive and easy to upset. Despite being mostly compliant, Panda can become assertive if need arises, especially when it comes to his brothers in trouble. In Three Bare Bears Panda's, as well as his brothers' personality does experience some change between the comic and the cartoon. In The Three Bare Bears, Panda is markedly more negative, being quick to anxiety and fear. Trivia *Panda is a vegetarian. **He was revealed to be one in the Pilot and in "Tote Life" in the main series. *It's revealed in "Viral Video" that Panda has a deadly peanut allergy. *It's revealed in "Everyday Bears" that Panda wears contact lenses and has very bad vision without them. **In "Everyday Bears", an image from his mass-image upload could be seen of his eye. It appears Panda has green eyes, though it may be from his contacts. *Panda's screen name is xPanPan1130x. *Panda is the shortest of the three siblings, but is the middle child according to the crew. *Currently, Panda is the only of the three siblings that is known to have ever been in a romantic relationship. *Panda is the only bear that has more than one color of fur. *Panda has an online dating profile it is seen and said in "Viral Video" and "Chloe". *Panda is the first character to sing a song in the show, the song being Girl Be Sellin' Sunshine. *Panda seems to value his phone, by stating that "It is his life and soul in a rectangular form", in "Our Stuff". *Panda can create and release over 50 snapchats in 1 hour. *In the comics, it is revealed that Panda enjoys old black-and-white films. *Panda has a (Murophobia) fear of mice. *In "Everyday Bears", Panda lost 212 internet friends when the mouse posted "I hate babies" and embarrassing pictures on his profile. He now has 44 friends on the internet. It is unknown if he has regained any. *Panda has a pink strawberry wallet. *In "Primal", it's revealed Panda really likes dumplings. **In "Chloe", when the Bears go to a Chinese Food Restaurant, Panda goes straight for the dumplings inside the food cart. *In "Primal", it's revealed that Both Panda and Ice Bear can turn "primal" out of hunger. **In the early signs of their primal transformations, Panda seemed to be more aggressive than Ice Bear. *When the Bears first moved into the city, Panda had a small, gray flip phone. *In the Pilot, Panda, as a cub, was voiced by Sam Lavagnino. *In "Pet Shop", Panda had a pet collar labelled as Mr. Sprinkles. *Panda appears to be an otaku, having a large interest in anime and manga alike, as first shown in "Our Stuff", where it's revealed he likes to draw in a pseudo-anime style. His interests are also seen in later episodes, such as a manga being seen on the Bears' table at the beginning of "Chloe", when a folder titled "Manga" can be seen on the laptop in "Everyday Bears", and when he is seen reading manga in both "Shush Ninjas" and "Hibernation". In the latter episode of the two, he is shown to possess a dakimakura, or body-pillow, that he refers to as Miki-chan. It's also revealed in "Cupcake Job" that Panda knows how to say the word "cute" in Japanese and sees it as a personal talent to be put on his resume, a known stereotype among Western otaku culture in which fans know only select Japanese words, one such being "kawaii", or "cute". As well, in "Panda's Dream", during Panda's third and final daydream, a K-POP song, Yummy Yummy, plays during the dance sequence. Category:We Bare Bears characters Category:Males Category:Pandas Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Vegetarians Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Bears Category:Wild Animals